Resident Evil : Requite
by The Angel of Music
Summary: Leon Kennedy embarks on another journey.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Resident Evil : Requite

By : The Angel of Music

**Author's Notes**

_Requite_ – to repay (an action); to avenge

**Prologue**

"…and if I add two hundred milliliters of sulfuric acid to the solution…" thought the doctor.

Ever since Tuesday he had been obsessed with the experiment. The tiny slip of paper arrived on that day, three days off the Ebay auction block. He had blown $5.6 million on the slip of paper. When he told colleagues about his win, they just laughed at him. But that didn't matter now. He was moments away from possible greatness or possible failure. This one moment in history would change his life.

Without warning the chemical reaction kicked in. The solution began to smoke. The vapor was pungent. He felt the urge to turn away, but just held his breath. The smoke began to lift . This was it. He peered into the flask. Their was a small amount of maroon liquid in the bottom.

"Could it be?" He said aloud.

He took a dropper of the solution and dropped it into a flask of pH indicator. Sparks flew out of the flask. It then burst into flames. He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and subdued the fire.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed aloud.

What happened next surprised him though. He looked into the flask, and surprisingly, the solution was residing in the bottom.

"Mother of Thompson…"

He examined the flask. He grabbed his note pad. He jotted down some notes.

"And now, my specimen, we take you to the lab." He said to the solution.

He walked towards the animal lab with the solution in a needle. He was going to find out what he made and how much he was going to make off of it.

Perhaps in accordance with the researcher's thoughts, the solution bubbled, almost with excitement, in the small flask.

**Chapter 1**

July 16th, 2006

I woke up late today. I tuned in to the Noon News on Channel 6. Ya know, Action News, with the catchy theme. Late last night a train derailed in Bucks County. It was an Umbrella transport train. The cargo was toxic. Umbrella tried to say that they were transporting waste, but anybody with common sense knows that's a lie.

Jill called yesterday. They're coming to Philadelphia tomorrow. I would take off and let them stay here but being S.T.A.R.S. Leader of the Philadelphia chapter doesn't come with a lot of vacation time. Anyhow..

This Umbrella spill is really bothering me. I can't help but feel trouble is coming our way. I might take a ride out there today. I got the late shift today. Work doesn't start 'til 7:30 P.M., -. This gives me a good 6 hours to investigate.

I'm gonna go out to the spill. I'll talk to you later.

Leon

The afternoon of the 16th was a balmy day. Leon's car thermometer read 98 degrees. The humidity made it feel like 106 degrees.

Leon pulled up to the accident area. Surprisingly, there were few Umbrella vehicles. Two, actually.

The guard stopped Leon's car. He pulled his badge out and rolled down the window.

"I'm Captain Leon S. Kennedy, of S.T.A.R.S." He said coolly to the guard. He looked like a low level officer. Leon couldn't tell. He was however, wielding a gun. A low caliber Baretta from Leon's sight.

The guard walked into the makeshift security building.

"Scan this, Rick." He said, throwing the I.D. badge to the man sitting at the computer.

He punched in the I.D. number and name. Almost instantaneously the computer indentified him. He had been connected to Umbrella incident in Raccoon eight years.

"Stan, check this out." He called over the other guard.

"Huh…whoa. I remember someone mentioning him before. What do you think we should about him Rick?"

"Let him through, it'll be too suspicious if we deny him access."

"Okay. I'm gonna call the big guy though. Let him know."

"Smart thinking." Rick said, throwing the badge back to Stan. "I'll call it in." He continued, dialing the phone.

"Okay." Stan said, walking back outside.

"I need Captain Price's personal number. This is the front gate. Thank you." The operator connected him.

"Yeah?" Grunted the captain.

Rick had to choke back a laugh. The captain sounded like the bullfrogs on the old Budweiser commercial.

"Sir, this is the front gate…" The captain cut him off.

"What the fuck do you want, pansy?" The captain cracked at Rick.

"Sir, Leon Kennedy is on the premises?" Rick said, fearing the reaction.

"Kennedy, Kennedy…" The captain struggled for a moment.

"The, ehem, Raccoon incid…" Cutoff by Price again.

"You never speak of that, maggot." Barked the captain.

"Sorry, sir." Rick said, giggling.

"And yes, I remember now. Why the hell did you let him?" Demanded the captain.

"I didn't sir, Private Burns did, sir." Rick said nervously.

"Did he let him through yet?" Price queried.

Rick got up and looked through the window. The black S.U.V. Kennedy was driving just pulled on.

"Yes he did, sir." Rick said, expecting a loud scream.

"Fuck. I'm coming down there." With that the captain hung up.

Rick also hung up. He decided now would be a good time for that late lunch he was taking. He punched out and got in his car. As he drove off, he couldn't help feeling sorry for Stan, for a moment.

"Call my wife a drunken slut and a mule will you?" Rick said, smirking.

---

Leon pulled away from the guard station. The guard told him that the train was a good 300 yards away from the guard station. Leon could only imagine what kind of welcoming committee there would be up there. He reached for his Desert Eagle on his right hip. He checked to make sure that it was loaded.

Then, as if out of thin air, a black Jeep sporting the Umbrella logo appeared on the path behind him. The jeep sped right past him.

"What the hell?" Leon said.

Maybe there was an incident at the wreck. Leon stepped on the pedal and sped up. He began to sweat. A sudden uneasiness churned his stomach. Leon really hit the pedal. He had to see the wreckage.

---

Leon pulled up another guard area. He pulled out the authorization badge the guy at the gate gave him, and flashed it to this new guard. The gates pulled open and Leon moved through. Almost instantaneously they snapped shut behind him. Leon was sweating heavily now, even with the air conditioning on.

He pulled the car to a stop and got out. He immediately felt the heat come over him. It was like jumping into a hot tub after going ice fishing.

"Commander Leon S. Kennedy." Barked a voice from behind him.

"Yes. That's me." He replied coolly and turned around.

"I'm Captain Roger Price, Umbrella Security." The captain said.

"Oh so you run this operation?" Leon inquired.

"Yes I do. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The captain said briskly.

"I'm sorry…" Leon replied.

"We have reason to believe that some of the cargo that this train was carrying is volatile. We're evacuating all non-personnel from the area. Please get in your car and leave." The captain demanded.

Leon scanned the area briefly. He caught a hilltop from the corner of his eye.  
"…okay." Leon said grabbing the keys from his pocket.

"Thank you for your cooperation, good day." Price said, saluting.

Leon saluted back and jogged for his S.U.V. He started it up and pulled out. He sped past both checkpoints and onto the main road. He saw a path to the hilltop he spotted earlier. He parked his car near the bottom.

Leon got out of the car and ran to the trunk. He grabbed his binoculars and the communications interceptor. With both in hand, he ran to the hilltop.

Crouching down, he put on the headphones for the interceptor and pointed the dish at the train wreck. He put up his binoculars and listened.

---

"…you stupid fucktard. What were you thinking? No, don't even answer that. You obviously knew the connection. Leave my sight you insect." Screamed the captain.

Stan walked away.

"Dr. Trevor. Get over here now!." Barked the captain.

The doctor walked towards the captain.

"Report, now." Demanded Price.

"Our initial reports were correct. A large quantity of the substance known as the 'T-Virus' was on board the train. The substance is responsible for the outbreaks in Raccoon City as well as the detention facility in the Pacific, as you well know. However, the crew of the train acted quickly. They immediately put on their Biohazard suites and contained the substance. The train was forcefully derailed by the crew, in order to cover up the spill. We've quarantined the crew and done complete scans on them. None show signs of contamination. Also, we did bioscans of a one mile radius around the wreck. No signs of contamination, again. However, we cannot determine if any life from the surrounding area were infected. The crew reports all seem to think that no animals were contaminated." Reported the doctor.

"Excellent. Keep the clean up moving, and double the efforts. I want to be out by the 19th, _comprende_?" Ordered the captain.

"Yes, sir." The doctor complied.

---

Leon pulled off the headphones. He had heard enough. He slid down the hill back to his car. He put the gear in the bag in the trunk.

He hopped back into the S.U.V. Then, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jill. He had to warn them.

"Jill? Have you left for Philadelphia yet? No? Good. I need to tell you something…" Leon prepared to recite the story.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2**

July 16th, 2006

Well diary, Leon called today. He gave me some very…interesting…information. Apparently there was a train "accident" (hence the quotes) in Philadelphia. An Umbrella train was de-railed and a possibly hazardous material was thought to have leaked. Now we move to the real story. Leon said that a T-Virus sample was leaked and in order to cover for the accident, the Umbrella crew tipped the train. He said, as usual, Umbrella is covering their tracks. Me, Chris, Claire, Sherry, Rebecca, Barry, and Carlos are leaving for Philadelphia tonight - after a stop at Andy's first.

Jill

Jill sat in the front seat, with Carlos and Chris. Carlos was driving the truck. Jill had her arms wrapped around him.

Their relationship was growing. It had been for 2 years. They had lost contact for a period of time after their escape from Raccoon City in 1998. Jill went off with Barry. Carlos went to Mexico City to be with a dying relative. They called each other occasionally, but there wasn't much else. Then after a few years, the calls stopped. Carlos disappeared for three years. Jill was sure he was dead. As it turns out, Carlos had been kidnapped by Umbrella and brought to a hidden base in South America. He managed to escape. Shortly after, he showed up at the gang's house in Pittsburgh. A few months after, he and Jill started dating. They were both very comfortable with each other. Jill knew that Carlos was the one. They had been through a lot. When she thought about the incident in Raccoon, her time with Chris was brought to her mind more so than her adventure with Carlos. She turned to look at Chris.

Chris was checking their cash, batteries, and cell phones. He had been put in charge of equipment. He put down the wad of cash. He counted sixteen-thousand four-hundred and thirty-two dollars. They would easily blow six or seven thousand buying weapons at Andy's. The cash didn't matter, just as long as they were prepared. Being prepared was his priority.

Chris never went anywhere without preparation. He had plans for everything. He planned escape routes for getting out of the supermarket. Kind of sad, but he had to be prepared. He had been on the balls of his feet since the incident in Raccoon. His slip on Rockford Island was a slip. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Chris turned and looked at the gang in the backseat. Claire was playing with her hair, as usual.

Claire was pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. She had recently died it a deeper red than it already was. Sherry sat next to her.

When Claire thought about Sherry, she became a tad bit sentimental. When she had brought Sherry into the group 7 years before hand she was just a scared and frightened teenager. She matured into a beautiful and confident young girl. This was thanks to her and Leon, her figurative mother and father. They had been raising her since the incidents in 1998. Although Claire was absent for a few months in 2000, she still had a major effect on Sherry's maturing. It had become an even easier job since Claire and Leon's engagement in 2005. They felt it had been a good move, not only was it good for them, but it was good for Sherry. They were their own little family, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Barry drove his car behind the white van. He enjoyed driving. He turned and looked at Rebecca.

"If you're tired, you can lay on my shoulder…" He offered.

"Thanks, Barry." She said as she proceeded to place her head on his muscular shoulders.

Ever since Wesker killed his family, Barry had changed. He became very isolated. He would actually go days without talking to anyone. They often thought that they would have to check him into a clinic. He was always depressed. And then Rebecca came to the group. She opened him up and gave him a new flavor in life. He loved her and she loved him back.

Rebecca volunteered to go with Barry. She felt close to Barry. Barry was always her favorite of the group.

They were in love. Rebecca knew he was gonna pop the question. They hadn't even told the group that they were dating. She thought the group knew though.

She was relatively new to the group. Of course they had all known her, but she hadn't joined the "Crusades" full-time until February. She had tried a career in the U.S. Army as a doctor but couldn't take the pressure. She then worked in a lot of hospitals all around New England. She could never find the right place though. It wasn't until last November when she got a call from Barry did she find out about the group. She liked to call them the "Swift Wind". She still remembered thinking of that title.

They were all sitting around trying to think of a name. Rebecca thought, what destroys an umbrella? Some really fast wind. They laughed at her, but she liked the name.

They stopped outside the tattered house. It was right outside the outskirts of Harrisburg. They had been driving for a good two and a half hours. Everybody stretched when they got out of the cars.

"What the fuck?" Chris thought out loud.

"Oh, God." Rebecca said answering Chris' thought.

Andy's house was burnt, badly. The doors and windows were boarded up. Something happened. They all took out their firearms and headed towards the house. They were all nervous.

Suddenly, a cry issued from the deserted house.

The gang ran towards the house.


End file.
